Espelhos apenas
by Dark Kyuu
Summary: A verdade é a que ninguém encherga...Mas os espelhos dizem só a verdade. Obs: Não é yaoi!


Espelhos...Apenas espelhos...  
  
Em uma noite de inverno, enquanto o vento soprava pelas arvores daqueles dois mundos, eu passei despercebida pela janela. Sou uma estrela cadente, que aprendeu a pensar, criei corpo e alma. Os quatro sonhavam, cada qual em um canto do universo. E embora um deles estivesse num outro mundo e o céu não fosse o mesmo, eu também me refleti em seu sono.  
  
Os quatro sonhavam coisas diferentes, ao mesmo tempo em que muito parecidas. Decidi me aventurar mais profundamente em seus corpos e descobri que eles, muitas vezes, pediram por um milagre, por um desejo incontrolável de possuir algo que não alcançavam.  
  
Decidi então, dar a eles uma chance. Conceberia a eles um desejo, mas antes teria de mostrar - lhes...O que realmente importava em suas vidas... Foi aí que os quatro foram cair na minha sala de espelhos. Espelhos que só diziam a mais pura verdade. Cada um aprisionado em seu próprio canto, sem contato uns com os outros. E os espelhos ao redor começariam a dizer as mais puras verdades e os medos que nunca haviam sido imaginados por seus corações...  
  
Eu resolvi começar por Kazuma. Ele caminhou até um dos meus espelhos e foi levado a um futuro muito distante. Um hospital se erguia, imponente entre outros tantos prédios. Lá, em uma simples sala do hospital, um velho de aparência bem vivida estava deitado na cama. Olhos fechados.Dormindo. O único ser vivo que havia lá, era uma mulher muito bela, sentada em uma cadeira no canto da sala. Cabelos verde água, olhos vermelhos como o sangue. Uma mulher que aparentava ter uns trinta anos, no máximo exagero. Quem por lá passasse, acharia que ela era a filha do velho homem doente. Mas, na verdade, fora ela seu único amor. A dama das montanhas frias do Makai. O velho levanta uma de suas pobres mãos e pede para que ela se aproxime.  
  
- Querida Yukina. Sinto que meus ossos estão fracos e meu sangue já nem percorre minhas veias. Enquanto você continua jovem e linda, assim como no primeiro dia em que nos vimos. Eu não poderei continuar a viver com você...Quero que seja feliz e que não prenda suas lagrimas a mim...Fará isso? - Não diga isso Kazuma...Você vai ficar bem...Você tem que ficar bem... - Não vou mentir para você...Eu te amo, Yukina... - Eu também te amo, Kazuma... - Yuki... - KAZUMA! Uma enfermeira entra as presas no quarto e nem repara nas perolas que escorrem, em desespero, pelo rosto de linda mulher.  
  
... ... ...  
  
Agora é a sua vez, meu valente Yusuke.  
  
Dentro de uma igreja, construída com pedras sobre pedras, o escuro tomava conta... No centro da igreja, apenas três velas acessas iluminavam o local. Três velas choravam as lagrimas que assistiram durante este pequeno instante. Velas de sete dias acessas, pequenas pelo acabar de seu prazo. Como uma vela à vida se apaga.  
  
Perto das velas, um esquife decorado a mão. Lindo, magnífico... Uma doce mulher, com seus setenta anos, dormia o seu ultimo e trágico sono.  
  
Um doce sorriso tomava conta de seus lábios rosados. Um homem, já formado, socava a parede com agressividade. Derramando lagrimas e desespero. - Por que eu tinha que nascer meio demônio? Eu quero morrer com ela...Eu quero ficar com ela pra sempre...MALDITO RAIZEN! Um garotinho, cabelos negros e olhos castanhos, admira o homem. Sua mãe estava morta. E seu pai em desespero. Uma chama de raiva brotava em seu puro coraçãozinho...  
  
... ... ...  
  
Querido Hiei...  
  
Uma youkai estava deitada na cama. Vários guardas espiavam a sena trágica da janela ou da porta entreaberta. Um outro youkai, um pouco mais novo, estava sentado ao lado dela. - Hiei...Você ficará no meu lugar, quando... - Poupe suas energias. Ele sentia seu coraçãozinho apertado. Triste...Sozinho. - Promete que ficara no meu lugar? - Arrumarei alguém que... - Não...Quero que você assuma...Só confio em você...Prometa pra mim que ficara no meu lugar... - Eu... - PROMETA! - Eu prometo...Mukuro... - Bom...Que bom... Ela recostou a cabeça no travesseiro e dormiu, enquanto ele estendia o braço lentamente para tocar seu rosto... Não demoraria muito para que ela morresse. Não demoraria muito para que seu sucessor fosse assassinado num momento de desatenção e tristeza. Não demoraria muito para que o caos voltasse a reinar no Makai...  
  
Não demoraria...  
  
... ... ...  
  
Kurama...  
  
Estava sozinho no meio da tempestade. Os anos haviam passado e Suuichi havia envelhecido. Sua mãe o abandonara, há anos atrás... De repente o telefone toca. Maya havia piorado drasticamente... Suuichi Kurama corre em seu desespero, mais do que suas pernas agüentariam... Ele correu... Chegou no hospital. Muita gente olhava em desespero pela janela do quarto de Maya. Ele entrou, arrombando a porta e correndo para perto da mulher. Ninguém o conhecia. Nem mesmo a própria Maya. Mas ele estava lá, em prantos e lagrimas, perto dela em seus últimos minutos...  
  
Numa linha reta e num zumbido inquieto e sem alteração, se foi...Se foi... Ele saiu correndo do hospital, assim como veio...Ele achara que ela melhoraria, não... Sentado em um canto, em um pranto mortal. Plantas poderiam curar muitas coisas...Mas não curavam a velhice, a morte...E um coração triste... Uma vaga idéia veio voando pela brisa daquela tarde de verão. "Vou voltar a ser yoko. Vou abandonar esse corpo... e quem sabe... voltando a minhas origens... eu novamente encontrarei a felicidade...".  
  
Voltaria a ser yoko... Tornaria-se, novamente, respeitado e temido... Mas nunca... ...Nunca...Voltaria a amar alguém... ...Não encontraria o que procurava... Quanto tempo isso iria durar?  
  
... ... ...  
  
Ao fim dessas revelações, os meus espelhos os jogaram para fora. Nenhum livre de medo ou de lagrimas escorrendo pelos olhos...Nenhum...  
  
Eu disse a eles que agora lhes conceberia um desejo...Mas que não pudessem mudar o futuro, nem o passado. Em prantos separados, ao mesmo tempo que parecidos... Eles me olharam com desespero ou até desprezo nos olhos...  
  
"Desejo nunca ter vindo aqui e nunca ter visto o meu futuro"  
  
Foi o que eles responderam a mim...  
  
O desejo foi realizado...E eles até tiveram certa razão... Nunca é bom saber o futuro...  
  
Cada um despertou em um canto do universo, em um mundo diferente. Não se lembravam de nada e encararam como um sonho esquecido. Cada um foi para sua típica rotina...  
  
...E viveram felizes...  
...Mas...  
  
...Por quanto tempo?  
  
Ari Koorime  
  
Num momento de tragédia, se cria outra tragédia. Trágico, não? Meio meloso talvez. Enjoativo? Com certeza. Mas serve pra mostrar que nem tudo tem um final feliz. E que o criador de Yuyu, se tivesse continuado a historia, faria de tudo para que ela, novamente, acabasse bem. Mas na vida, não temos a feliz sorte de ter alguém escrevendo o roteiro por nós. Lembre-se que você criou o seu futuro, e por mais que pareça trágico algo bom nasceu disso...  
  
"Amor... que não seja imortal, posto que é chama. Mas que seja infinito... enquanto dure...". 


End file.
